The Hickey
by Yes. I stole your boyfriend
Summary: The awaited Sequel to "Detention: Lemon Hour!" Enjoy. ;D MAY TURN INTO SERIES! I might take the one shot of detention: Lemon hour and make it the first chapter, then the other one shot the second chapter, and so on. Ah ha, let me know guys. ;D
1. The Hickey

**The Hickey**

_I giggled when that title popped into my head. So, naturally, I had to use it! xD  
__Oh yeah. I hate you all. After I saw the requests for a sequel, I was all "Oh HELL no" but then got beat up by my SasuNaru fan girl friends who read it and they told me to write a sequel or else they'd hang me upside down on a tree and go all Itachi on me and carve random things into my skin with a knife and torture me for a long time until I cave in.  
__And even if that threat didn't work, I would eventually melt into happy goo when I read over the kind reviews. AND I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO GO ALL OUT THIS TIME! Really!  
_…  
_-grumblgrumble- I better get a hella reviews for this…- more grumbling-  
__Oh yeah, and the one shot starts out kinky. xD Lol, you cant hate stories staring with sex! _

**  
****

* * *

**

N Academy—Period: None. Time: 3:02

* * *

His fingernails dug into his pale skin, drawing crimson blood, dripping slowly down his pale skin. Naruto titled his head and licked the blood off slowly, the tangy and sweet flavor of blood tickling his taste buds. The Uchiha's hands slid over Naruot's neck, his face pressing against Naruto's chest as he kissed his skin, his lips warm against the blonde's bare chest.

After that…interesting detention, Naruto had purposefully gotten detention more often, as did Sasuke, and they would have some fun for an hour. Sometimes they went all the way, sometimes the just kissed. But it didn't mater; Naruto knew he had fallen for the Uchiha. The only thing was he wasn't supposed to be gay. He had Sakura and his other friends. If they knew…

He shook his head, tracing his finger down Sasuke's back, causing the Uchiha to arch it like a cat. He couldn't help but let a smirk cross over his face slowly, his fingertips gently moving from Sasuke's back to his face, under his jaw as he titled Sasuke's face towards his. Naruto had been shy at first, but after the fifth time (OMIGAWD THOSE SEX KITTENS! xD) he got into it and let his…erm, _wild side_ come out. Sasuke seemed to enjoy letting Naruto do all the work on days he was tired or anything.

Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's and kissed him roughly, the Uchiha's hands moving to tangle in Naruto's blonde hair, bringing his head closer to his. Naruto moaned his name into the kiss when Sasuke worked his tongue magic, and the moan caused Sasuke to smirk against Naruto's lips. He slid his lips down Naruto's jaw and to his neck, sending soft kisses down it. Naruto was dizzy with pleasure, and he clung to Sasuke desperately, his breathing growing ragged when Sasuke hit his sensitive spot. He began to work on that one spot, causing a long string of moans to leave Naruto's lips.

Sasuke spun him over and sprawled on top of him, clutching his shoulders, his hips moving along Naruto as he let himself in, slipping in slowly, Naruto crying out as Sasuke pushed in and out, white substance dripping own onto Sasuke's hands. He leaned forward as he went faster, Naruto moaning and whimpering every now and then in pleasure, his fingers digging into the carpet, saliva dripping from his mouth, pure ecstasy on his face. Sasuke clung onto Naruto as he worked, Naruto trembling with pure pleasure, arcing his back, willing Sasuke to go on. Sasuke eventually rolled off him, having gotten tired, and Naruto crawled on top of him and kissed him softly on the mouth.

And then, like that, it was over. Before he knew it the two were dressed and in their seats, acting as if nothing had happened. Once again the two left and ignored each other, walking off to do their own thing. Naruto wandered to the mall, where he had a date with Sakura, and spotted her almost instantly. She was leaning against the wall near a food court, her pink hair in a ponytail, her green eyes scanning the area in a bored manner. She was wearing an outfit any boy would stumble over. Any _straight _boy.

She spotted him and acted happy—there were a lot of students that attended N Academy there—and walked over to him, slinging her arms over his neck and standing on her toes to kiss him on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him, only for her to frown so quickly it made Naruto take a step back. She pulled him with her until they were near the restrooms, and she slammed him against the wall, causing passer-bys to stare or raise both eyebrows. She scowled at him, her fingers clutching his shirt, pressing his back to the wall.

"Naruto," She hissed sharply. "_What the Hell is that_?"

Naruto, confused, looked down but saw nothing. In reply, she pressed her finger against his neck and he looked down at her face, and didn't need to peer into a mirror to understand. Sasuke Uchiha had given Naruto a big, sloppy hickey right on his neck. The said blonde's face went bright red as he slapped her hand away angrily.

"Who gave it to you?" She asked, calmly this time.

"It doesn't matter." He growled, rubbing his neck self-consciously. How many people saw it…? "They'll think it was from you."

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she put a thoughtful expression on. She pursed her lips and looked at him with those pretty green eyes, and then dropped her hands.

"Because _I _want to know, Naruto." She said so softly that Naruto felt bad. "And if you lie to me I'll know it." She added sharply, causing Naruto to chuckle deeply. He felt bad for Sakura; well, he was going to when he saw her reaction when he told her the truth. She deserved to know, even if they weren't really dating, or even liked each other. It just seemed right. And he doubted she would go around announcing her ex-boyfriend was gay. That would also make her look bad, too. So, he gathered up all his courage and looked down at her seriously.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said calmly. Her face was frozen with a demanding look, the one she had on when she asked him who it was, then fell into a pale, shocked expression, her green eyes wide with horror. She recoiled from him, bringing her hands to her mouth and staring at him, cheeks slowly turning red.

"S-Sa…y-you…he…h-h-he…!" She stammered, looking positively shocked. "I…y-you're…GAY!?" She gasped, falling against the wall and sliding down into a sitting position, blinking at her hands in surprise. She shook her head, bright pink hair flopping around her face as she murmured "my boyfriend is gay" to herself over and over again.

Naruto walked over to her and sat next to her, both completely silent. Finally, she tuned to him, her expression mollified as she gazed into his blue eyes. They ignored people walking by, some glancing at them in sly thought, as they just watched each other, utterly silent. Finally, Sakura spoke.

"Naruto…I won't tell. I'm not a bitch." She began. "And if you're risking all you have for Sasuke, then I respect that. I'm not against gays, I just never thought _you_…well…you know." She blushed a bit, and continued. "So if you want to break up, that's fine with me." She said softly, and then added playfully. "As long as I get to be the one who broke up with you."

Naruto watched her, hiding his surprise. Sakura was being nice, and reasonable. It was amazing to Naruto that the girl he hated for so long, but dated anyway, was to nice and understanding. Maybe he didn't really hate her. He just hated pretending with her.

"Alright." He said. She watched him owlishly, and then asked, "Friends?"

He stared at her, the silence between them so thick Naruto wanted to snatch it and throw it away. He suddenly smiled slowly, blue eyes glinting with a kind emotion, as he put his hand on her shoulder and nodded slightly.

"Friends." He agreed.

**

* * *

**

N Academy—Period: Lunch. Time: 11:05

* * *

Naruto ignored the chattering friends around him. He had already had to go through many people saying they were sorry about what happened with Sakura. He nodded sadly at them, though really he didn't care. He was glad that was off his chest; now he could be with Sasuke and not feel guilty, like he was _really _cheating on Sakura. The only problem was that now Naruto was single, all the girls wanted to date him, and enjoyed draping themselves over him and flirting, much to Sasuke's discontent.

Naruo discovered Sasuke was the jealous type. If a girl flirted with him and Sasuke was around, he would glare at the said girl, and huff, pouting like a child. It was adorable, really. Or so Naruto thought so.

He had no warning as to what happened next.

One second his world was fine; he was popular, handsome, girls drooled over him, everyone liked him. The next that perfect world came crashing down when he saw what was plastered onto a wide screen that was suddenly on.

N Academy had assemblies a lot, so they kept a large projector rolled down near the stage in the lunch room all the time. And now, someone had turned it on and put a picture of Naruto and Sasuke, on top of each other kissing. What shocked him was how whoever did this got that picture; they locked the door and pulled the blinds down and everything! Then came numb shock and a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach. His breathing was ragged and his skin felt cold, his face pale with shock etched upon his face. Everyone in the lunch room either gasped, screamed, or laughed. Then everyone spun around to look at Naruto. Not Sasuke, Naruto. Like it was his entire fault.

He felt his breath gone, and he couldn't move, like he was frozen there, the world screaming and going on around him while he stayed like that, not able to move anything. He felt his heart beat erratically in his chest, the sound pounding in his ears as he suddenly jerked, stood up and ran. He ran like he never ran before, out the door and out of the school, down the roads and past honking cars. Eventually he stumbled on his numb feet as he fell forward, clutching the ground when he did, his body trembling.

It was over now. Everyone would hate him and be disgusted by him. His reputation was ruined. But, the bright side looked at him happily. He would be able to be with Sasuke now. Without hiding in the room. They didn't have to hide it anymore. They could…_be._

But he still felt embarrassed, shocked and horrified, so he lay there, sobbing into the ground. He would miss his friends dearly; but he knew he at least had Sakura. Yet…

He lay like that for a long time, until he stood up and wiped his tears away and marched back to school, head held high, though he just wanted to go home. He walked in, and saw lunch was over, so he went to his next class. He walked in, and he ignored the boys wolf whistling and the eerie silence from the others as he took his seat. Even the teacher watched him with sharp eyes.

School ended eventually, but not soon enough for Naruto. Right when the bell rang he darted from the class room, and went to find Sasuke. He saw him, leaning against the wall…waiting? Naruto walked to him, and Sasuke looked up…and smiled.

And right then, Naruto knew everything was going to be okay.

He grasped the Uchiha's hand, and together, they walked out of the schools, two lovers whose love transcended everything thrown at them, and everything to come. Nothing, not even the teasing or names their peers called them, could bring the two lovers down.


	2. Author Note: Series?

**Author Note…I think. xD**

Alright, so, I was thinking, and I thought I may turn 'The Hickey' into…a series!? OMG, I know, what the heck right?

Originally it was an accident that it didn't say 'complete' and stuff, but I thought I may turn it into a series…like, then sequel. So, if you think that'd be excellent, review and let me know! And throw in some ideas, and some title ideas as well….lol I may change it. xD


End file.
